Moorlocks
The Moorlocks * Affiliation: 'A technically independent organization, it exists under the patronage of the Underberg Family over in Fargo . There is also a questionable relationship with Sanssentia , the details of which are not always entirely clear. *'Leadership: 'Operates under the guidance of its founder, Dr. Brett Morlock, an HMHVV Krieger-infected former diagnostician, who had been employed by Sanssentia. Before his own infection, Morlock was the physician who isolated the HMHVV IIIE local variant of Krieger, the rare 'Bakaak' ghoul, which is also known as the Morlock Variant in some literature. *'Mission: 'Morlock is dedicated to assisting the small and highly persecuted ghoul community in Zone (ghouls have no legal status in either the UCAS or Oceti Sakowin ) and provide a public service. *'Area: 'The Moorlocks operate out of Moorhead MN, limited to the town and its surrounding area. *'Operations: '''Providing underground (often literally) medical services for those who can't afford the insurance to be served by larger providers (primarily Sanssentia). Most underground medics in the area have at least some contact with the Moorlocks, who themselves know some sympathetic people within the legitimate medical community who will either give or sell them the supplies they need to provide their services. Lower rates are charged (including some free care) to those who agree to let the ghouls take their bodies after they die, providing food and parts for the operation. They are also involved in providing support and shelter for the newly-infected, even sometimes finding the resources to provide passage to less ghoul-hostile areas (such as Asamando ). '''Relations with other organizations: *The Underberg Family : The Underbergs support the Moorlocks' activities in order to both help control the UCAS side of their operations and as a counterbalance to the Tamanous influence in the small ghoul community. *The Tiošpaye : Years of dealing with (largely-Tamanous ) ghoul rivals have given Whiskey Jack , and consequently the whole Misko-ziibi tiwahe, a distrust and distaste for ghouls and most people infected with the Krieger strain of HMHVV know not to stray too far west over the River to avoid Tiošpaye attention. *The Gangs : Ghouls are often considered 'guilt-free-kills' for local gangers out looking to prove their manhood, vent their frustrations or just indulge in a bit of the old ultraviolence. The Moorlocks do their best to warn and protect other ghouls from this target violence, but they are many and the ghouls are few... *Tamanous : While publically denying any connection to them, they would have to in order to do business with the Underbergs, and often being held up by outsiders as the alternative to the bloody-clawed ghouls of the Tamanous, they do perform many of the same secondary functions as the Tamanous, acquiring semi-legitimate sustenance for ghouls, finding ways to ship those infected out to countries where they can live legally (such as the ghoul nation of Asamando ) and there is always the rumor that their mutual interests can outweigh the differences in approach that they have... *Sanssentia Health : There is a strange, two-sided relationship between the major health provider in the region and the Moorlocks. While certainly Sanssentia is more than happy to exploit the ghouls unprotected status to take subjects for research and experimentation (often in the name of 'aiding' the poor souls), it also has backed several public initiatives to further suppress the infected population. On the other hand, the Moorlocks exist largely on the back of support from those within the corporate medical establishment that are symphathetic to them and would not exist if not for all of Sanssentia's excess resources. It is a strange and hostile symbiosis. But then, ghouls know all about strange and hostile symbioses... Return to: Underworld Category:Underworld Category:Ghoul Category:Moorhead